Don't Hate Me, Please!
by Shusuika
Summary: PAIRING: KAITY! 4th July, The Independence Day. Tyson managed to survive, but his life was never the same after that day, especially because of a certain someone.
1. Chapter 01 to 27

Title : Don't Hate Me…**Please!**

Author : Dragona15

Email : KaiTy

Warnings : Sexual Content, Yaoi (Man x Man relationship), abuse, etc.

Information : Inspired from the film "The Independence Day", but takes place after it occurred. The only thing that connects this fiction to the film it's the date and the aliens. Kai and Tyson will be very OCC (Out of Own Character), because it's just rare to see Kai being hurt by Tyson in fictions, so I gave it a try, but I needed Kai more uke and scared, so ya.

Don't Hate Me…**Please!**

**Chapter 1 – The Independence Day!**

4th July of 2005, The Independence Day.

This day once was just a normal holiday. Almost everybody took all day off to do their own business, nothing great about that. But what made this day so important? 11 years ago, on 1994 was when it happened. Something amazing, yet destructive had twisted everybody's own world and life upside down. But only one boy was more affected than everybody ever had on that day. He lost his family like everybody, he was injured, he saw death right in front of him like everybody else had, but what makes it so different? Was it because he was 7 years old at that time? No, there was kids younger than him but his life had changed more than the other's had.

**Tyson's POV**

As I walked in one of my many favourite walking spots, which is the park, I, for no reason, started to think over my life.

I'm Tyson Granger, by the way. Today I turned 18 years old. I hate this day.

I chuckled to myself. I hate my own birth date because it was the same day my life changed. I was born on 4th July in 1986.

How ironic.

But that's because two days before that, some weird aliens just popped out of nowhere in space and blasted everything they could with their laser guns. It's still unbelievable.

I'm not joking. It really did happen. They killed so many persons. But we kept on fighting. A great scientist, whatever his name is, found out a plan, but it took some time, so two days later, on the 4th we came back and kicked their butts out…for a great price.

Lives.

Where did those monsters came from we do not know, the universe is too great, and with our simple technology we can only reach a few planets in our galaxy.

Anyway, because of those stupid things, my father died in one of the many cities they destroyed, and my grandfather grabbed a plane and crashed himself on the mother's ship main weapon to save everybody. Great heroes, everybody says.

Fools. They were my only family left.

I haven't heard a word from my brother so I take it he didn't made it. And now I'm all alone. Well, not really, I've got an adoptive father which is even more crazier than my grandfather with this freaky red hair. It's not ginger; it's really red like bloody red. But his eyes are blue.

I sighed. Everything changed ever since that day. It's been 11 long years after that but by now we re-built almost everything, so we're doing fine, even thought the dojo was quite expensive. I'm back to school, which I must add, "Yuk!" and I made a few new friends. Not as many like before. I changed so much. My eyes used to be a dark blue, but it became living red. My hair was also dark blue but it began to darken to black. Only under the sun the blue brights itself out. I even changed my own name. I was Takao Kinomiya, but I couldn't take it. Everybody gave me pity smiles and wanted to be-friend me because I was related to the old man who saved mankind and Earth, so I ran from America back to Japan and became the big fake smiling Tyson Granger. So here I am, sitting, enjoying the warm summer breeze.

…

Funny I swear I heard my name being called.

"Tyson."

I think I really did hear someone.

"Tyson!"

It became a bit louder. I looked at the sounds direction and saw someone running towards me. Oh no, it's him.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2 – I Hate Him!**

**Normal POV**

The dark blue haired teen pulled out a sour face at the sight of his caller, as the boy approached Tyson and stopped to catch his breath.

"What do you want?"

Tyson spat annoyed, his whole day ruined by the boy's presence. The boy tried to speak between his panting.

"I…I'm sorry…but…your…dad…wants…to…see you."

The boy finished resuming back to catching his breath. Tyson just groaned.

"What does he want?"

The teen asked roughly making the other teen flinch.

"I…I don't know. He wants to see you now."

And with that, Tyson stood up growling incoherent words under his breath and walked past the boy ignoring him, making his way back to the dojo.

**Tyson's POV**

Just what I needed. What does that old man wants from me now?

…

And what are you looking at?

Can't I hate and treat someone like that? Oh right I said that I was the fake smiling Tyson right? Well I am, but not to this scum here. I'll never smile to him. Who is he?

Just a slave.

Now, now don't look at me that way, I have my reasons. Back then after we defeated the aliens, one survived, but I was the only one who found him, injured on the ground…yes this stupid kid it's that alien and no, he doesn't has those alien's ugly faces. This one looks more human, apart from the antennas he **_had_**. Yes, _had_, and I won't waste my breath to tell you what happen to them. I'm not in the mood right now.

Anyway, since I'm the goody hearted Tyson, or Takao, I just couldn't leave this alien bleeding to death back there. No matter how human he looked, I couldn't help but feel pity on him.

But I treat him like the scum he is because for how much I hate his specie for what they did to my family. Enough reason? I don't care what you think. You can't understand because you never lost a family to aliens.

**Normal POV**

As the teen was deeply pondering on his thoughts he haven't realised he reached home, and a tall figure was standing right in front of him.

"TYSON!"

The male voice yelled, startling the teen in the progress as he fell backwards, but he landed on something soft.

"Ouch!"

He looked behind and saw the boy he hated under him, but he ignored him and stoop up, giving his attention to his caller.

"You yell?"

He asked, patting imaginary dust off his clothes.

"Yes I did. I believe I told you to clean your room."

Tyson sighed. He had completely forgotten about it.

"I'm sorry dad, I got distracted."

He apologised, and the tall man, his adoptive father gave him an understanding smile for just a second and return back to his tough features.

"Go back inside and clean mister, or you won't get Sunday."

He said, but Tyson roll his eyes. Walking inside the dojo, climbing up the stairs to his room.

"You would give me Sunday anyway."

He stated and chuckled as he heard his father groan from the truth.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Chapter 3 – Meet Kai! **

**Tyson's POV**

Man, I really don't mind having this guy as a father. He's such a softie and gives me all the love a boy needs. Oh, I haven't introduced him yet. His name is Ayakano. Don't ask me where he got that name, he won't tell me either.

As I made my way to my room, I sighed, hearing footsteps behind me.

"Go see if dad needs help."

I said harshly to the alien, listening to the way he "Eep-ed" and ran downstairs.

Oh, I haven't introduced him also. His name is so huge and complicated I had to name him myself.

His name is Kai, and he has the freakiest hair I've ever seen. And I though Ayakano and I had the weirdest hair ever. His hair is blue but lighter than mine. It's very bright in the front and darkens in the back, his eyes are just as bloody red as mine and he has this freaking habit to paint on his cheeks shark fins and wear anything around his neck.

I forbid him to wear the face paint, because it's just too weird and I'm doing this for my own sake, or he would be the laugh of the entire school. How does this affect me? Everybody knows he lives with me. They think he's my best friend and that he really is from another country but came here to finish school. And I only let him wear scarf's in winter. But it's kinda funny. He's always counting the days for Halloween to be able to put on his face paint and autumn to put on his scarf.

…

I know I'm being cruel, but hey don't blame me. I'm more gentle and nice to him any day, except this one. Everytime I look at him on a 4th July I remember that horrible day.

I sat on my bed as I finish my task and looked at a picture. There was me in my 4 years old, mom holding me with her beautiful smile.

I smiled. I took after her looks, and gramps once told me I also took after her attitudes and personality.

Then there's dad with that pervert look to my mother, and hiro, my brother, covering his face in shame, and gramps comforting him.

Funny, everytime I look at this picture I can imagine the noises and what they said that day this picture was taken clear as the day.

Oh, by the way I ordered him to act cold and anti-social to help me with my image as the clumsy Tyson they all know.

I'm feeling guilt for putting Kai through all my pain and problems. He didn't do anything but…just thinking he's a part of those monsters it fuels my anger. No, don't worry. I don't hit him or anything. I just yell, but that's because dad forbids me to. He allows me to treat the boy the way I do as long as I don't step out the limits. Why? You must be asking why someone as softie as him allows a poor kid being treated this way.

Simple.

Only he and I know his secret. That he's an alien. The enemy who killed so many of us. Who killed a part of our own being…our family…friends…

**Normal POV**

While the teen was silently controlling himself not to cry, down there the alien boy was cleaning the floor silently like always, heart broken and lonely.

He's been treated like shit for 11 long years and nothing changed. He hated the 4th July also.

Tyson made him hate that day. He was more hated by the day he hates. Sometimes he just wished he could run and hide all day and never come out until it was morning of next day, but that would make Tyson very angry and he feared that the teen would hurt him. Once he almost did it, but Tyson's friends who knocked on the door to call him saved him from the punch. A shaky sigh escaped his lips and a hand quickly covered his mouth, hoping nobody had heard him. He wished to be unnoticed, but he longed for attention so badly. It hurt so much. Suddenly an itch formed on his head and he proceeds to scratch it off. It hurt everytime it itched or he scratched it, but the itch was unbearable itself. Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes at the memories of how he got that itch on his head.

**End Of Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4 – Remember When We Meet?**

**FLASHBACK**

**Kai's POV**

Why it hurts so much? It had always hurt, but not this much. I tried to open my eyes, but some strange light wouldn't let me. It hurt my eyes. I want to see what happened but this light won't let me.

**Tyson's POV**

It's over, it is finally over. I see everybody cheering, watching that stupid spaceship crashing down and burning, a few planes chasing the last aliens and knocking them down. I smiled…a sad smile. Stupid, stupid. I feel like yelling.

"STUPID GRAMPS!"

There I yelled, but the pain didn't eased. It's clutching my heart so badly. First my dad, now my gramps…stupid aliens.

**Kai's POV**

I heard someone yell, but I had to wait a bit more until my eyes could get used to the light…I felt wet. It's blood I know the smell. I must be bleeding but I can't tell exactly where. I hurt all over my body. I must be a mess…I chuckled softly but it made my body hurt even more.

**Tyson's POV**

I heard a chuckle and looked to its direction, but my eyes widened. I saw a boy, probably of my age lying in a puddle of blood, his face full of pain. I ran up to him but I gasped.

"A…antennas!"

I shrieked, backing away. He had these weird antennas on his head like those stupid aliens. He must be one of them…suddenly the world around me froze.

No, I can't…I can't

I felt the hunger of…

Revenge!

It's yelling me to kill it. Hurt it. Make it pay.

I can't, that's not me. What would my gramps say?

I looked at the thing panting, struggling for life.

It's…a very intoxicating view, indeed. I feel an enormous wish to just…do something…

Without me notice I leaned down on the boy, and he opened his eyes looking straight at me. He had a very beautiful red in his eyes. Was it blood? I could try it.

I raised my hand and stuck my finger out of my shaky fist,

But I stopped.

No, I wouldn't want to loose my eyesight either. There must be something I can take away from this stupid alien. I noticed he was looking at me. His eyes were seeking for comfort within my own.

But I took my sight away, afraid that he would control my mind. The revenge's hunger was making my whole body shake…if I don't do something soon I…I'll go crazy.

Suddenly my hands unconsciously grabbed his antennas, making him gasp in the progress and I pulled.

He cried.

I kept pulling

He cried.

I pulled harder, I…

He cried.

I was enjoying it. His pain! I loved watching him in pain!

He cried harder struggling, begging

I felt excited, I kept pulling and pulling it felt so good

He cried non-stop begging, tears streaming down his eyes.

I laughed as I pulled. And I didn't cared about the blood coming out.

**Kai's POV**

"Ahh! Please stop!"

I begged, but he just won't stop, why? What did I do? It hurts so much, I feel them tearing apart from me slowly. Please stop now! It's too much it HURTS!

**Tyson's POV**

I love his screams. I pulled a bit more

He cried.

Oh, more! I pulled

They came out.

I gasped but he cried even more, his head bleeding.

I was holding his antennas on my hands, he was struggling under me trying to get away. I threw the antennas away and grabbed him by his wrists gripping them hard

"Stop crying!"

I ordered, and what he did?

He bit his lip obeying me, holding and hiding his loud pain from me…I liked it.

"Hey! Kid are you ok?"

I heard voices and answered back.

"Yeah, but my friend needs help!"

**End FLASHBACK**

**End Of Chapter 4**

**Chapter 5 – A Soft Heart.**

**Normal POV**

Many shivers ran up and down Kai's spine at his memories, the tears coming down in large rivers of pain.

A ragged sob came out his trembling lips, his arms unconsciously wrapping themselves around his own body to self-comfort himself.

But it didn't worked. The pain kept poking his heart like a knife, his tears kept coming, his cries getting louder. The alien boy cried alone to himself shaking violently not noticing a pair of eyes on him.

**Tyson's POV**

I watched as he cried. I know what he's thinking. Every 4th July he remembers our 'meeting' and cries to sleep. I shivered at the memories. I don't regret it one bit, but I do regret something.

It felt so damned wrong when I called him friend, when I helped him heal and when I took him to live with me. I hate myself for being so damn forgiving, or else this thing wouldn't be here in my home. And I guess this was my biggest mistake. When he was in the hospital, he cried with fear…

But he was crying for me, he was calling me. Why? After what I've done why he wanted me?

Suddenly I saw Ayakano next to the alien boy, putting him on the couch to warm him up. I sighed silently as I walked back into my room. This guy it's just as softie as I am.

Lying on my bed I just realised something. Only today I realised it. Did I mention I was the American President's favourite kid, because my gramps was the hero? Well yeah, and I'd bet he would make this biggest surprised face if he discovered that I, Takao Kinomiya, am hiding our own enemy. That's one of the many reasons I ran from America.

I'm a traitor. The one related to the hero is a traitor.

"Tyson!"

I heard a familiar voice call me outside and I looked through the window. Down there was a blonde boy around my age. That's Max Tate. He's the son of that scientist who made the plan to destroy the aliens, but I think he's a bit jealous of me. He's the only one who knows about my real identity, apart from my adoptive father, but he doesn't know about Kai. But why would he be jealous? He has got the fame too.

I smiled my biggest smile. He was one of those few friends I made, even though he's a bit spoiled, he's ok.

"I'll be right there!"

I said and jumped off the window, grabbing my coat and favourite cap, running outside, but I stopped when I caught Ayakano cover Kai's sleeping form with a bed sheet.

I chuckled when he saw me and looked away embarrassed.

"No need to be ashamed, you big softie."

I teased watching as he blushed and grunted, walking away. He was so embarrassed that he didn't cover the alien boy properly. Why I care?

I sighed frustrated at my stupid softie side as I adjusted the bed sheet properly over Kai's body and left quickly, not bothering to warn dad.

**End Of Chapter 5**

**Chapter 6 – PARTY!**

**Normal POV**

The blue haired teen was so busy denying himself that he missed the alien boy looking at him and murmuring his thanks of appreciation, cuddling in the warm bed sheet. Tyson, when outside, glomped his blonde friend and noticed someone next to him. The boy was taller, and had black long hair tied in a long white ribbon, wearing a Chinese costume.

"Hey, Ray!"

Tyson greeted, waving his hand, watching the way the boy smiled wider, showing off his vampiric fangs.

"Hello, Tyson. Enjoying your holiday?"

He questioned and the teen nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. Hey did you came to bring me to a surprise party!"

He asked excitedly, making his two friends laugh out loud.

"If you know about this party, then it's not surprise at all."

Max stated with a laugh.

"So you mean you really did a party! Where?"

"Yes, Tyson and we came to get you. It's at Max's place"

Ray said watching as his blue haired friend jumped in delight, then he noticed something.

"Hey where's Kai? Call him to join us, the more, the better."

He said missing the way Tyson's face switched at the mention of the missing teen.

"He's not feeling well today so he can't join us."

Tyson half lied, faking sadness at his friends, watching as they looked at each other with equal sad faces.

"But then he will miss the party. How about we bring the party to your house?"

Max asked excitedly, but Tyson shook his head. Ray knowing the answer said it out loud for the blonde boy.

"You know how scary his dad gets when he hears the word 'mess'."

"Oh, right. So what now?"

The blonde asked, but Tyson shrugged.

"He won't mind, you know how grump and anti-social he is."

"So next year then. Give him a 'get better', for me. Let's go!"

The teen shouted and ran towards his home, Ray and Tyson hot on his wheels.

**Ayakano's POV**

I watched my adopted son talk with his friends and have fun. I sighed.

I sure am glad that he got some friends to make him forget his pain. While he's busy pretending to be what he is not, he forgets his problems for a bit. But I'm concerned that he's falling for the boy.

I looked at him sleeping. He really looks so human. A normal human child. Awww look at his cute sleeping face, he looks like a baby sleeping and dreaming about ice cream. So cute.

But putting that aside, Tyson is really acting different around Kai.

Oh! He cuddled in the bed sheet, SO CUTE!

…ahem…right. Coming back to Tyson…

I know that inside his head he denies his own feelings over and over, but on the outside he's starting to be more…I don't know…caring? I can't find the right word, but let's say he's going that way. Actually he's being more caring than usual, putting aside the 4th July when he acts like a total jerk.

Well I won't admit that I care for this kid, but I do. I know he's a part of those who taken away my son, but it was not his fault, it was their boss who controls them. Too bad Tyson won't see it the same way I do. The poor kid is suffering so much.

Why I allow Tyson to treat him that way? He kind of reminds me so much of my son…I do not wish to upset him. No I don't just love Tyson just because he has my late son's face. I grew attached to the kid, he's a cool guy, but with a dark anger inside him.

I just hope he won't break Kai more than what he already had. This kid seems somewhat attracted to Tyson, no matter how much he hurt him, Kai will always come back to Tyson, acting as if nothing happen, while inside he's crying for forgiveness and comfort.

This is a very complicated situation, indeed. We both hate and care for the alien boy, and we both wished he would never come into our lives, but still we wish that no one will ever find out about him. I don't know about Tyson, but I couldn't face myself in the mirror if I handed the boy over to the military to question him and do scientific tests.

But I wonder how did Tyson found him. He never told me. And why does this boy has human shape? It's not a cover for the ugly alien shape, we seen confirmation when the doctors had to open his stomach to retrieve some kind of thing he eaten and weren't any surprised because in the boy's stomach was just human organs, nothing unusual. How do I know? Tyson told me that he sneaked into the emergency room to watch the doctors doing their work. But it's really weird this kid being the only non-ugly alien.

Awwww, look at him scratching his nose in his sleep!

Ahem…I'll try to control myself, ok? I'll try, I won't promise anything…right.

**End Of Chapter 6**

**Chapter 7 – Before The Party…**

**Normal POV**

While the tall man watched over the alien boy, Tyson and his two friends had arrived the blonde's house. Stepping aside, both knowing the blue haired teen would rush in without asking, watched as he entered Max's house greeting everyone who was in there, startling them in the progress.

"Tyson! Don't do that ever again!"

A brown haired brunette stated angrily, glaring her equally brown eyes at the hyper teen, who seemed to not have noticed her. Wanting to strangle the teen, Mariam and Ming Ming stepped in quickly and held her still.

"Calm down, it's not worth it."

Mariam shrieked desperately clinging to the furious girl.

"Yeah, you know how he is on his birthday!"

Ming Ming added, just as desperately as the long blue haired girl. Meanwhile Tyson was greeting everyone around, save the three very occupied girls.

"So, where's the cake, where is it?"

The blue haired teen asked excitedly, looking around the house, making everybody laugh or chuckle at his childish acts.

Nobody noticed. Nor bothered to see it. He was a good actor too.

"Man, this seems more…I don't know, feels weird without Kai."

Max said, earning all of Tyson's attention, even though he was searching for the cake. Ray nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds more loud, but also calm without him."

"Even if he's just leaning on the wall doing nothing it's like company."

Everyone agreed, while Tyson eyed everyone of them carefully.

"I guess we just miss him and Tyson arguing, that's all."

Brooklyn said jokingly, making everyone nod. They had gotten too much used to the two teens fighting over almost everything, that it became just a part of their daily lifes.

"But why isn't he here?"

The red head teen asked, tilting his head to the side. Max made a sad smile.

"He's sick so we came without him."

"What? It's not fair for him, let's go bring the party to him."

Mariah jumped up, her pink hair flowing softly behind her back, while Ray unconsciously hid behind someone, which he at the moment, did not cared whom.

"Am I being useful?"

A cold deep voice said dripping with sarcasm, the black haired teen looked up, and seeing the one he hid behind made his amber cat-like eyes widen in horror.

"B-Bryan! I'm sorry, he he…"

Ray stuttered backing away from the tall lavender haired teen with a nervous laugh, this time hiding behing his blonde friend, after making sure he was Max.

"Hey, not fair!"

The blonde sulked, making Bryan chuckle softly, earning a blush from Ray.

"Anyway, like Mariah said, we should come visit Kai, no?"

Everyone looked at the teen, leaning on the wall arms crossed, his deep blue eyes looking back at everyone, while tilting his head to one side to remove his bloody red bangs out of his eyes.

"Actually, my dad won't let me have a party at his home, and you all know how the sourpuss rather stay alone than have fun with us."

Tyson jumped in quickly, watching everybody's disappointed looks. He hated how the alien boy managed to make everyone like him, even thought he was forced to act cold and emotionless.

"So, why won't we use our dog puppy eyes and convince him?"

Max said beaming happily, but Tyson shook his head.

"When he's serious, he can resist even our most deadly weapons, and think a bit, Kai is sick and he would get a headache with the party's noise."

Tyson reminded them, not linking the way everyone looked at him. How he hated that. Everyone jumped to conclusions so fast he barely had the time to blink. He cant' just show a bit of concern to the teen they look at him as if saying 'When will you tell him?'.

"So we can visit him later, bring a piece of cake, that is, if Tyson won't eat it all, and wish him a get better."

Hillary suggested, ignoring Tyson's glare at her, and everyone agreed, starting with the party.

**End Chapter 7 **

**Chapter 8 – The Piece of Cake**

**Normal POV**

As the party went on, everybody laughed, told stories, jokes, the news about their lifes, the list goes on. The blue haired teen acted the clown everybody sees, always expected to see from him.

But he was enjoying it. There was no alien behind his back. Here's finally one thing he liked in the day he hated. The alien boy, after remembering their meeting back there, uses to stay away from Tyson all day as much as possible, but his friends always make sure everyone is together on his birthday to make it enjoyable and unforgettable at the maximum, because it isn't just Tyson's birthday, no.

It's the Independence Day. He was growing very tired of hearing that old story countless of times. But he couldn't shut up everyone. They would demand an explanation for being the only one hating that day.

**Tyson's POV**

And I can't allow that, right?

For the sake of Kai…

Hey wait a minute, where did that came from? When did I started to care for the alien boy?

…

Ok, ok, I admit it, I don't want him to end in the military's hands, cuz I know what they would do to him…wait! When do I care!

Argh, my feelings are getting too weird lately. I bet it's him trying to control my mind. Yeah that's it. Im getting paranoid, without his stupid antennas, he can't do any alien special habilities. He told me that. Actually, he never tells me anything. He told to Ayakano, but then I found out, and started to be less worried when around him, but still, I do not care for him!

…

Damn it, you caught me…I do care if he get's lost in a city, defenceless all by himself in a dark corner, then ugly fat dirty guys show up and…and…AHHH! I do not want to think of the details.

I need air, I'm loosing it. I'm admitting that I care for him! I CARE! I had always cared, and will always care, because of my stupid softie side. DAMN IT!

I excused myself and walked into the kitchen to drink a cup of water and calm down. I sighed and pondered on my feelings for the alien boy. I really need to realise what is this I'm feeling. It's not hate anymore…I've found out I was denying myself a month ago.

Could it be that it's…no I won't think nor use that word! NO, NO, NO!

Huh? A cake?

I really need to stop doing this. One moment I'm discussing something in my mind, then I change the subject so fast I forget what I was doing previously.

Anyway, there's only one piece of cake here.

I did it again. I changed the subject.

Anyway…this must be the piece Hillary kept for Kai….

Suddenly I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart. Oh shit, I can't be in…no I won't use that word. No!

I sighed frustrated and grabbed the piece, which by the way, was inside a little plastic box.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Chapter 9 – Considering…**

**Normal POV**

The blue haired teen walked outside the kitchen and went to two of his friends who were talking about a subject that didn't matter his ears. One gave his attention to the teen first, the other soon following his gaze.

"What is it Tyson?"

The amber-eyed teen asked, looking at his friend.

"It's getting late. I'm going home now."

He announced, making everybody stop and stare at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Are you crazy? It's only 6.42pm"

Mariam said, making everybody around nod their heads in agreement.

"I know, but dad told me to be home before seven. Sorry, ill make it up to you later."

Tyson excused himself and proceed to walk out of the blonde's house, but not before he heard a 'Send Kai a get better for us!' behind him. With a sigh and without bothering to turn, he shouted back.

"Don't worry, I will."

And then the door was closed, he made his way back to the dojo. Stepping inside he saw the alien boy washing the windows, but did not bothered to greet him, as he walked into the kitchen. In there he walked to the fridge and opened it, then brought his hand inside his coat and retrieved some object, putting it into the fridge and closed the door.

"Hum, excuse me."

He heard a somewhat hesitant voice behind him and turned to face the teen, giving him a questioning look.

"Your dad went to the grocery and will only come back at nine."

Kai said, keeping his head low. Tyson just nodded.

"Ok, make something for yourself. I'm not hungry."

As he said that, he walked past Kai towards his room without any more words, missing the teen's sad eyes on his form.

**Tyson's POV**

I lay on my bed, wondering why I felt this enormous urge to just leave the party so soon. I lied about Ayakano saying he wanted me back soon. I simply wanted to get out, but still, why? I was enjoying myself away from that damn alien, but no, my mind had to get weird and make me do weird stuff.

I sighed.

Who am I kiddin'?

I'm falling for Kai. I can't believe it, I'm falling for my worse nightmare, him of all people around the whole world, of all aliens around the whole universe.

But it might be only a crush, I mean…

He's grown and became kind of…sexy, hot, cute…AHHH! I'm saying the forbidden words! I mean, I'm a guy and he's a guy…no scratch that, he's a male alien.

…right…

I'm cursed, I never thought I would fall in love again…not after I lost my loved one…Zeo was so kind and cute. We were just perfect, but noooo, these stupid monsters had to jump in and ruin everything.

I knew my relationship with him was forbidden, but God! Did you have to punish me this severely?

Another sigh.

I will not admit in any way that I, Takao Kinomiya, had fallen for the alien boy Kai Hiwatari. Don't ask where I got this surname…

**End of Chapter 9**

**Chapter 10 - Sorry **

**Normal POV**

Another day has passed, it was early in the mornings, the birds chirped excitedly under the bright sun, after a heavy rainy night. Everything shined through the raindrops that were slowly being eaten by the sun's heat.

A humming joined the bird's song. Hands moving into the cold water, the alien boy rubbed the soap on the piece of clothing inside the bathroom, preparing it to join the other clothes in the washing machine later.

"Morning…"

He heard a murmur and looked behind, seeing Tyson standing on the bathroom's door frame nearly falling aslepp.

"Good morning, Tyson."

Kai greeted with a tiny smile, going back to his previous task, but suddenly Tyson asked.

"Have you eat breakfast?"

The dual haired teen looked back at the blue haired teen and shook his head no.

"Come here."

Tyson instructed, walking to the kitchen, Kai close behind him. In there, the teen walked to the fridge and retrieve from there a box he had put inside the previous day. He noticed how curious Kai was staring at the box with his cute eyes blinking in a confused way.

He shrug it off and handed him the box. Kai looked at him, but Tyson avoided any kind of eye contact.

"It's for you."

He said. The alien boy took the box in his hands and opened it. In there was a piece of cake. He looked back at the blue haired teen with a questioning look.

"It's from my birthday cake. I saved it for you."

He stated, still refusing to look at the teens eyes, missing how he smiled.

"Thank you, Tyson."

Now that made Tyson look at him.

**Tyson's POV**

"Thank you."

I heard him say. I looked at him. He used this weird tone in his voice that made me look at him. It looked like a mix of appreciation, and…I don't know what is the other, but then I saw it.

That rare smile of his, such a beautiful smile he has, with his eyes shinning in delight and happiness, full of life. My god, now I noticed how much I loved those eyes, his smile…Screw this, I LOVE HIM!

I shook my head in denial.

"Are you ok?"

He asked me with his cute concerned face. I just nodded my head and turn my back to him, walking away.

"Wait, Tyson."

He calls me, and my feet obeyed him. This fool is making me so confused. My head and heart don't know what they are feeling anymore.

I felt a tug on my arm and I looked, just to find him so close to me. Too close.

I found myself leaning, drowning in those living blood red eyes…

**End Chapter 10**

**Chapter 11 – Hesitant**

**Tyson's POV**

But I stopped.

"Eat your breakfast and then go back to clean. Your not going to school, cuz your temporarily sick."

I ordered, and looked away when he gave me this huge disappointed look and let go off my arm. There I took that chance to walk away, back to my room, my retreat.

I sat on my bed, gripping my hair really tight.

What was I about to do?

I nearly kissed him!

I just wanted to apologise for being a complete bastard, like I always do every 5th July, the day after that day I hate.

But no, I just had to nearly give in to my feelings for a split second. Ah, I'm such a fool!

I can't stop thinking about his smile. I'm the only one he let to see it. And, god forgive me, I like it. I like being the one and only one able to see that smile, and his emotions in his eyes only for me.

I don't understand why he let me in his soul. Isn't he afraid one bit when I put my feet inside and stab him on his back? I've broken him so many times, yet he welcomes me with open arms, waiting for me to forgive him. But forgiving him would be like forgiving those demons that destroyed my life.

I think I need help, but whom should I go for? Ayakano hates him, so why would he help me with my feelings…not to mention he could get mad at me for falling in love with an alien.

I can't let anyone else find out about this.

I sighed loudly with frustration, staring outside the window. The night was going to be cloudy and rainy again as I could see the sky's colour change dramatically, the evil army of mean clouds coming to wet the floor and ants.

…Okay, I'm going crazy. Who cares, I need to ease some stress of mine.

"Tyson?"

I heard a voice and looked at it's direction, seeing Ayakano leaning on the door frame of my room, nearly falling asleep like I did a while ago with Kai.

A chuckle escaped my lips. I was getting the man's habits.

"What's so funny, kid?"

He asked me, while rubbing his eyes like a little kid. This is the time of the day where Ayakano doesn't care about his tough image, all grumpy cuz he just wants to go back to the warm bed and never get out of there.

"Oh, nothing. Go eat breakfast, dad."

I told him, while I grabbed my school bag, preparing the stuff for school, which I must add again. 'Yuk!'.

"What about you? I know you haven't eat yet."

He said. How he does it I don't know, but I bet he has cameras on the whole house to know everything.

…I considered the idea of asking him for help for my problems, but I'm a bit afraid of his reaction.

I know I can tell everything to him, from the pranks I did to my friends or him, to the bad stuff that happen to me or I did. But this time it's different.

Even though he accepts all of my mistakes, I'm really hesitant about this one.

"What's wrong, kid?"

He asked. I must have spaced out. Looking at him with my huge smile, I said.

"It's nothing, dad. Don't worry, I'll eat at school."

I said getting up, and walking past him out of my room. He followed me behind with slow footsteps until we reached the kitchen.

"So see ya later."

He said and I nodded, making my way out of the house.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Chapter 12 –** **What I want?**

**Normal POV**

Walking inside, the tall man spotted the dual haired teen cooking something, and his nose quickly woke up at the food's scent.

"Hmm, what's for breakfast?"

He asked fully awaken now, eying the teen carefully. He hadn't heard the voice, probably deep within his thoughts. Ayakano considered putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to bring him back to earth, but that could startle him too much and let all the food fall on the floor.

And no way he could allow that, so he sat and waited for the teen to finish his task. Once it was done, Kai brought the food to the table but stopped when he saw the man sitting, looking at him impatiently.

"Oh, sorry sir. I haven't seen you coming in."

he apologised putting the plate with eggs and sausages on the table in front of the red head man. He nodded accepting the food.

"Have you eaten yet?"

He asked, while taking a bite of his newly made breakfast. The alien boy nodded.

"Oh, what did you eat?"

Ayakano asked with curiosity, looking as the teen blushed and scratched his chin with one finger.

"Tyson gave me a piece of his birthday cake he saved for me."

As Kai said that, his blush increased just at the thought. Ayakano smiled. Tyson really never bothered offering anything to Kai by himself. He asked his adoptive father to do it for him.

**Ayakano's POV**

Now this is a huge improvement. My baby boy is starting to get over his alien hate. Well he has to get over it, it's been some long 11 years ago for god's sake. Time to move on and get a life. But knowing how stubborn this kid is, I need to give him a push. I smirked at myself mentally.

Oh, now I remembered something.

"Listen kid."

I said, the kid given me his attention blinking his eyes with a tilt on his head…

CUTE!

…I said I would **_TRY_** to control myself, not really control myself. _Try!_ There's a difference…right…

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah.

"I believe your face paint has worn out, right?"

He nodded, looking down.

Awwww so cute!

Ahem…let's continue.

"Go get dressed properly. Were going out for grocery."

I said finishing my breakfast and stood up, watching as the boy's eyes shone with delightful happiness and ran to the room I arranged for his stay to prepare himself. I went to my own room as well.

Heh, where you looking at? The poor kid counts everyday to just for one day put on his blue face paint and I don't want him to be disappointed. Honestly Halloween day it's one time per year, so that's why it's special. At least to me. But it's strange that he's also counting the days for Christmas. Wonder what he wants to ask us.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Chapter 13 – What Happened To The Piece? **

**Normal POV**

In school, during class everybody was listening to the teacher with bored looks on their faces, only a very few were showing mild interest.

Tyson sighed, looking outside the window. He regretted lying to the teacher telling that Kai couldn't come for a few days because he was sick. And he thought he would enjoy his second day away from the alien boy, but he missed him greatly right now.

Kai was the perfect target to pick on to kill the boredom in his class.

Back at the grocery, Ayakano walked inside with the dual haired teen following him close behind, since he never got out much.

As the tall man walked over to the section of toys, in hopes to find what Kai needed, the teen got distracted on his way looking at the many caps hanging, in many colours and types.

"Okay, this one it's waterproof. Or you wanna the normal one, Kai?"

The red haired man asked. No answer.

"Kai?" he looked behind, searching for the missing teen, until he spotted him walking around searching for something.

"Hey, Kai."

He called watching as the alien boy jumped and ran up to Ayakano, bowing when he came close.

"I'm sorry sir. I got distracted."

He apologised, but Ayakano put a hand on his shoulder lifting him up.

"No need to apologise kid. It's ok if you wanted to look around."

He said reassuringly with a smile to calm the frightened dual haired teen.

Seeing it didn't worked, he then asked.

"So which one you prefer? In blue? In black?"

He asked holding two boxes, successfully earning the boy's attention, as he pondered, his finger on his lip trying to decide which colour he would pick.

Back at school, the class was over and Tyson was sitting under a tree, enjoying the soft breeze on his face until he heard a yell.

"Tyson!"

He looked and saw the horror running towards him. The brown haired brunette stomped towards him so fast, she was knocking everybody out of her way.

"What?"

Tyson asked her calmly, fuelling her rage even more.

"You dare ask why?"

He nodded, making her fist her hands so tight her knuckles became white.

"You eat Kai's piece of cake yesterday!"

She yelled accusingly glaring her brown eyes at the teen lying under the tree.

"So?"

He asked and got up, running away from the girl who promised to hurt him really badly hot on his wheels. This could be a problem. The girl was obviously crushing on the alien boy. Tyson couldn't allow that. Kai is _His! **And His alone!**_

The blue haired teen allowed himself to admit that as he ran for his life, hoping someone would be brave enough to grab the brown hurricane behind him.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Chapter 14 – A Cake's Problem**

**Normal POV**

Back at the grocery, Kai was having a hard time to decide on which face paint he would pick. He liked both colours and was starting to get frustrated. Ayakano laughed at him, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Come now. I buy you both face paints."

He said, making Kai look at him with an appreciation smile. The man suddenly put on his tough hard expression on his face.

"So let's go kid, we don't have all day."

The dual haired teen understood him. He seen a few people enter the grocery shop, the reason that made the man act cold, but he couldn't understand why he acted this way in front of others.

After paying for the face paint, both walked outside but suddenly Ayakano stopped. The alien boy looked at him and watched as he looked around.

Nobody was near so he smiled.

"Wanna go over to Mac Donald's for a Sunday?"

He asked, but Kai shook his head no.

"But why?"

The man made a disappointed face to the teen who lowered his head.

"Tyson told me that I was sick, so I have to stay in home until he let's me go back to school."

Ayakano's disappointed face switched slowly to a sad one. So maybe Tyson hasn't gotten over his pain after all. But it's not too late yet.

"Okay, so go home. I'll rent some movie for us to watch until Tyson comes back."

The man suggested and Kai nodded, making his way back home in a hesitant way. Ayakano sighed. He knew the kid was afraid of being alone, but he didn't go over to Kai to make him company. Praising nothing bad happens, the man hoped that the teen would realise that walking by himself on the streets isn't so bad as he think it is.

Back at school, the girl has gotten tired of chasing the boy and sat with her friends to rest a bit, while Tyson was on top of a tree also catching his breath.

He sighed leaning on the tree. So he had admitted he liked the alien boy, so what? Big deal, he thought.

Another sigh.

If he kept denying himself the girl would that the chance and make a move on Kai first, and since he's so desperately seeking for love and comfort would probably accept her offer.

Now Tyson growled. That girl was a selfish spoiled brat who used cute faces like Kai and then threw them away like useless trash. Once the blue haired was a victim of her games, so he knows what he's talking about.

He sure was glad that he made Kai stay in home, or she would use that excuse of the cake to make her first move, making him look the bad guy again. And then his friends wouldn't let him come near the alien boy for the whole day.

Another growl. Sometimes the blue haired teen just wished the brunette would get sick for a whole year. Then he would be at peace.

**End of Chapter 14 **

**Chapter 15 – I Love You, I Admit It! **

**Tyson's POV**

Hm, ok, so I'm regretting being a total jerk to Kai all this time. Damn this isn't my softie side now, it's the whole me. I love Kai! Ahhh, who would've ever thought of this.

Me and Kai together.

Wow.

I'm admitting all this, but can I be able to tell it on his face? No. After being so mean to him, why would he accept my offer just like that?

Maybe I can give him something he really wants for Christmas. Yeah! That's it.

I'll apologise first, but I gotta be quick or Hillary might step in front of me. Kai ready or not here I come!

**Normal POV**

After school, as usual the brown haired brunette arranged a plan to get back at the blue haired teen, and put him cleaning the classrooms all by himself.

She smiled devilry to herself as she made her way towards the dojo, carrying a box on her hands. At the main doors, she spotted a tall man in a black kimono cleaning the floor with a broom.

"Hello, sir."

She greeted, earning the man's attention as he smiled at her.

"Hello, Hillary. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I came to visit Kai and tell you that Tyson got in trouble again and is making up for it at school. He will come home later."

She said, resisting the urge to smirk at her perfect plan.

"I see. The kid is inside there if you wish to see him."

The man merely said, resuming back to his task, making the girl blink. She expected him to react in anyway, but this. Shrugging it off, and knowing how weird the man already was, she walked past him and entered the dojo without knocking.

"Hello?"

She called and spotted a form moving into the kitchen. The girl followed it and seen the alien boy washing the floor.

"Kai, what are you doing?"

She asked staring down at him. The teen looked at her and smiled.

"Hi, Hillary. Didn't knew you came to visit, sorry the house is a mess."

He apologised with a bow, but she made him stand up.

"Your supposed to be in bed, aren't you sick?"

She asked looking at him. He nodded.

"I am, but I'd feel bad staying in bed leaving Mr. Ayakano doing all the house work"

He explained.

"But you need to rest, Kai."

She stated stubbornly pushing him out of the kitchen, but he stopped her.

"I own them at least this for thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

Kai nearly blushed.

"For letting me stay here."

The brunette nodded, not bothering to touch the subject anymore and felt his forehead with her lips. He blushed at the sudden contact.

"You seem to be fine anyway, you're not burning."

She said, watching the teen nodding his head in thanks.

"Oh, by the way I brought you some cakes."

She stated excitedly pointing at the box she left on the kitchen table previously. He looked at the box.

"Oh, thanks, but what's the occasion?"

He asked blinking his red eyes, but the girl snorted.

"Tyson eat your piece I saved for you on his birthday."

She explained, but Kai shook his head.

"But he…"

"Hey!"

A voice shouted interrupting Kai, and both looked at a person walking towards them.

**End of Chapter 15 **

**Chapter 16 – Jealousy, The Curse**

**Normal POV**

Tyson glared viciously at the brown brunette, his eyes full of jealousy. He had ran all the way back home just in time to watch the whole scene, from when Hillary tried to put Kai back on bed to now.

"Tyson, your home."

Kai said, not really sure if he should smile or leave. It was rare to see the teen this angry, but when he got angry he was more scarier than needles. Just the thought of it made Kai shiver, but both Hillary and Tyson noticed.

"Kai, are you cold? Go back to bed."

She was the first one to talk, but Tyson pushed her away walking towards the alien boy.

"Hey!"

She shouted in protest but was ignored.

"Come on Kai."

He said putting both hands on the dual haired teen's shoulders, leading him to his room. Kai allowed him, unconsciously leaning on his touch, while Tyson shouted at the girl.

"Goodnight, Hillary. See you tomorrow."

He pressed emphasis on his tone, disappearing into his room with the alien boy, leaving a very stunned girl behind, with her hands in shaky fists.

"I'll get you for this Tyson."

She growled low under her breath admitting defeat for the day and left quickly.

**Kai's POV**

"Kai, are you cold? Go back to bed."

I heard Hillary to me, but before she could do anything, Tyson roughly shoved her out of his way and came towards me with a furious glance. I got so taken aback I couldn't react. I couldn't flinch nor back away, especially when he suddenly rested both his hands on my shoulders leading me to his room.

"Come on Kai."

"Hey!"

I heard Hillary protest, but he kept leading me while I leaned into his hands. Right now I didn't cared for anything, I just wanted to be this close to him. I think I heard Tyson say anything that sounded like a goodnight, but I didn't cared at the moment.

When inside his room, I was told to sat on the bed, and I did so, watching as Tyson locked the door. He's so handsome and caring. Why can't I be the one he only cares deeply for?

He then sat on the bed next to me, and I looked at him with a questioning look in my eyes. I wanted to know why he suddenly acted that way. He looked back at me, but it seems he didn't got my question.

"Why she was here?"

He asked, and I blinked.

"She came to offer me cakes."

I merely said, watching as he frowned. Did I do something wrong? My hands nearly moved up to my head as an instinct to protect my antennas, but I stopped when I remembered that they weren't there anymore.

…

But he really looks like he's going to hurt me. I lower my head but he brought his hand to my chin and made me look back at him again.

I think he's leaning on me. Suddenly I felt my cheeks burn, feeling his warm breath tickling my face.

My eyes closed slowly and I put all my trust on Tyson.

**End of Chapter 16 **

**Chapter 17 – Coward **

**Tyson's POV**

While I was holding his chin, I felt myself lean, drowning in those eyes of his again. I love his red. I kept staring at them until he closed his eyes, becoming blind of his surroundings as if trusting all of himself to me, like a lost boy falling in the arms of an angel and watching him fighting away all demons.

Should I risk it? Should I protect him from the demons, to become his angel?

What if I can't protect him? What if I suddenly lose myself and become the demon?

I don't want to hurt him anymore. Ah, what should I do? He obviously likes me.

But I took my hand away from his soft skin and left as fast as I could out of my room, ignoring his upset disappointed looks.

**Kai's POV**

I kept waiting, leaning on his hand holding my chin, but why was he taking so long? I want to feel his lips on mine…

Wait what am I thinking. Why would he do that, he hates me, right? Suddenly my chin became cold and I quickly opened my eyes, just to find Tyson ran away from me again.

I let out another disappointed look fill my features, while inside I fought my tears from coming out.

I felt so rejected.

Why, Tyson?

Why can't you forgive me and accept me?

I could feel my face becoming wet, but I didn't cared at the moment as I grabbed his pillow and cling to it as tight as I could.

While I cried on his pillow I could feel his scent on it, but that made my grip tighten even more on the pillow as my pain forced itself out of my heart, my cries becoming louder.

Was I cold?

I couldn't stop shaking but I didn't know where exactly I hurt because I hurt all over my body and soul.

**Tyson's POV**

I sighed. I was in the kitchen but still I could hear his cries. An enormous pang of guilt fills my whole heart at the agonized 'song' up in my room.

Dinner was almost ready, but who can think of something like that right now?

I couldn't focus on anything else. His loud sobs came into my ears like a sharp knife. I could stand up and go apologise to him, I really hurt his feelings by leaving like that.

**Normal POV**

The teen grunted and stood up violently, making the chair fall flat on the floor behind him, earning his adoptive father's attention.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?"

He asked, watching as the blue haired teen walked out of the kitchen without a word, and shrugged, resuming back to his task hoping that the teen would go calm down the sad alien boy. His cries put an awful scary look to the old dojo. More than his silence.

**End of Chapter 17**

**Chapter 18 – Stop Running!**

**Normal POV**

When outside the kitchen, the blue haired teen spared one glance to the stairs that lead to his room and turned, walking to the opposite way.

He given up to his stubborn side and denied himself like he always had, walking to the garden behind the dojo.

Leaning on the wall, he sighed relieved. There he could hear those cries no more. Closing his eyes, his nose picked up the sweet scent of roses that inhabit his garden. That scent had always calmed him down.

**Tyson's POV **

My sweet mother had always liked roses. But the alien's attack had destroyed everything, so I had to start over her piece of work. It was really hard to have them grow as strong and healthy like the one's my mother managed to, but I did it.

I looked at them. It was just a little bush but it was full of strong roses. I smiled at the memories.

But then my smile became a sad one. What would my mother say if she saw her son treat a being like that? I sighed at my stupidity.

Kai was like the friend I always had, he was always there for me, but I was just to blind to see it, and always turn him down.

I walked over the roses and kneel in front of it. Sniffing once, I wrapped my fingers around one carefully I took it off. Then just as careful I removed the thorns from it and walked back inside.

On my way I saw Ayakano walking out the kitchen with a frying pan and a fork, seemingly ready to shout. In other words, this is his call for dinner or lunch. I chuckled when he seen me with the rose and quickly stopped, realising my plan.

I nodded him thanks, and climbed the stairs, towards my room. Kai haven't stopped crying yet, and I felt really bad for it.

Stopping in front of my room door, I pondered on what I would say before coming in.

So without warning I walked inside my room, just to find Kai clinging to my pillow, shaking really badly as if he was naked in the north pole.

I walked over my bed and sat on it, the movement made him gasp and jump out of surprise and fear, and his eyes widened at my sight.

**Normal POV**

The dual haired teen backed away, until his back met the wall and closed his eyes tight hoping the teen not to yell nor hurt him anymore.

But would he?

Will he apologise this time and open up, or will he run away again?

**End of Chapter 18 **

**Chapter 19 – The Hidden Thorn Part 1 **

**Tyson's POV**

It hurt. How could I?

Did I really do all this?

I wondered as I stared shocked at the shaking form of Kai trying to run away from me.

I can't believe this is all my doing. Oh Kai can you forgive me for being the monster when you expected an angel from me?

I rested my hand on his shaking shoulder, just to watch him flinch at the sudden touch, his eyes opening directly to mine and I gasped.

I saw the same begging eyes like 11 years ago, when we met, before, during and after I pulled his antennas.

How could I become this?

I pulled Kai in a warm hug, feeling his body tense under me, but I held him closer to my chest.

"Forgive me, Kai."

I whispered on his ear, my hand drawing soothingly circles on his back, while my other hand held his head, caressing his soft silky hair.

I wasn't looking, but I could feel his head lift up to look at me. I knew my apologises weren't enough so I brought the hand that was holding his head right before his eyes, which was the one holding the rose.

I looked sideways at him, watching as he looked at the pale blue rose, his nose quietly moving, sniffing its scent. I smiled at the sight and watched as he hesitantly brought his hand to mine, touching the rose.

Then I think I heard him whisper something, but it was too incoherent to hear. I wanted to know what he said, but I was afraid to speak. My mind allowed my body to move this way, but would my mind let my words speak my true feelings?

No I couldn't risk it. Not after I finally managed to not hurt Kai for once.

Suddenly he scream and the rose fell of his hands. I panic.

Did I do something wrong? I looked at him and saw his fingers bleeding. I must have forgotten to remove a thorn.

Stupid me.

I held his hand gently and brought it to my lips as an apology.

I saw he blushing, but I decided to ignore it for now as I wrapped my lips on his fingers and sucked on the blood.

Funny. His alien blood is so alike human blood. The only thing he had of unusual was just his antennas.

**End of Chapter 19**

**Chapter 20 – The Hidden Thorn Part 2**

**Kai's POV**

I kept crying violently. I tried to lower my voice but my pain was too great to handle. But I wanted to stop. What if Tyson comes back to yell for me to shut up?

Suddenly I felt movement on the bed and jumped gasping at the sight of something blue. My instinct ordered my body to stay away, so Icrawled until my back met the wall.

I shut my eyes tight, wishing for him to be fast on whatever he was planning to do.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, my body shivering hard and my eyes unconsciously opened, just to stare straight into his blue ones.

I knew how pathetic I looked, begging him like a dog with my eyes, but I couldn't help it. I wanted him to just go away!

He then pulled me into his arms, pulling me close as I instantly tensed under his touch.

I felt him holding me closer to his chest. I was so close that I could feel his heartbeat, and I could sense that rose scent on him.

"Forgive me, Kai."

I heard him whisper his hot breath on my ear as I shivered with shock. Oh, Tyson I will always forgive you.

I was about to cry when I felt a hand on my back rubbing it to calm me down and I leaned in his touch, his other hand caressing my hair. This felt so good. I looked up at him.

Please don't stop. If this is a dream I don't want to wake up ever.

A movement of his hand caressing my hair caught my eye as I looked at it holding one of his mother's roses. He was holding it in front of me as if offering me his special treasure.

I was afraid, but I risked it as I lift my hand up hesitantly up to his, running my fingers up and down the rose. I loved this scent.

"I forgive you, Tyson."

I whispered ever so softly, but he didn't said anything. Was I not loud enough, or he wasn't satisfied?

I could repeat it but I was afraid. Just one wrong step and he could run away from me again.

"Ahh!"

Suddenly I cried surprised as I felt a pain shot from my fingers. I looked at my hand and saw it bleeding. I got so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't saw the thorns.

Then tan joined pale, as I watched his hand holding mine gently like he held the rose, and I could feel my cheeks burning. Damn I was blushing, but it seems he haven't noticed as he brought his lips to my hand and sucked on the blood.

I closed my eyes, losing myself in this new sensation, feeling his tongue wrap around my small wound, easing my pain.

Unconsciously I leaned on him, resting my chin just next to his neck, and smiled as he allowed me to, his hand rubbing my back in a very reassuring way.

"I'm really sorry."

He said, I think. My mind was so tired, slowly drifting to a heavy slumber. The last thing I felt was soft lips on hi forehead…

**Normal POV**

Tyson watched the teen's eyes slowly closing, seemingly tired, but before that he took the chance.

"I'm really sorry."

He doubted that the alien boy had heard it but to make it up for that, Tyson held Kai closer to him, kissing his forehead.

**End of Chapter 20 **

**Chapter 21 – What we are? **

**Tyson's POV**

I lay myself on the soft grass near the river, taking in the soft cold breeze caressing my cheeks, as I pondered over the many things that had happen lately.

So I finally gotten over my alien hate and apologised to Kai, and now our relationship seems to grow stronger day by day.

"Tyson."

I heard someone call me, and instantly I recognised the voice.

"Yes, Kai?"

I asked and stood up in a sitting position, watching him walk up to me with that beautiful smile on his face. I smiled back and he took a seat next to me.

"How long are you going to lye down and act all lazy?"

He asked me, I couldn't help but chuckle. It's been some months since I apologised to him. It's almost December now.

Seeing that he was waiting for an answer, I gave it to him.

"I'll stop being lazy if there's something interesting to do."

At that I saw him tilting his head as if calling me something. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"How can you doing nothing when there's Christmas coming? We got to buy everyone's presents!"

He half yelled excited, reminding me. How could I forget? I have to buy the black stone Santa Claus gives to bad kids, especially a certain brown haired monster.(I dunno the name of that thing he gives, but lets say it's the wastes of burned wood, I think).

I chuckled evilly while standing up.

"So, let's buy them presents."

I stated as I proceed to walk with Kai next close to me.

You must be wondering, are we boyfriends now? Well actually no.

…

What's with that look?

I couldn't jump from bad to caring lover that fast. Besides, Kai's an alien. He doesn't understand feelings so well, so how can I be sure it's love?

I know he cares for me, but it could only be as in friend, or really love. Whatever I rather go slowly than make huge hopes and then have it slap me hard on my face later.

I learned that lesson with Zeo, when he was alive. I promised him so much, and now I can't do a thing because he's dead.

"Tyson?"

A voice brought me to my thoughts and I looked at Kai. He showed me concern in his eyes. He knew about my past, but I didn't want him to worry so I smiled reassuringly. He smiled back and brought his arms around my body trying to comfort me. I accepted his touch and hugged him back, pulling his body close to mine. It's amazing how warm he is on winter time. I felt Kai cuddle on my chest, taking in my scent.

Now where you looking at? I know we look like lovers, but don't do those hentai grins to me!

"I love you."

I suddenly heard it coming from him and my whole world froze.

**End of Chapter 21**

**Chapter 22 – Are We Something?**

**Tyson's POV**

Looking down I stared in shock. He looked up at me shyly with a tiny blush on his pale cheeks. And I thought I was the one to make the first move here.

I was so shocked that he actually said those words that I couldn't find my body control, and that made him think that I rejected him. He looked down whispering softly.

"I'm sorry."

I think I regained back control and I quickly, but gently brought my hand up to his chin, lifting it up locking my gaze with his.

I really love that red in his eye. Maybe he does know the meaning of human feelings, I mean he's living with us for years now. I could give it a shot.

I leaned down and captured his soft lips with my own, and my eyes shot open at the sudden contact, a gasp escaped my mouth.

This has to be the most intoxicating taste I had ever felt. I felt the need for more and pulled him even closer, feeling him moan in my mouth obviously enjoying this as well.

My god, what I have lost all these years just because of my stupid hate. My hand went into his soft silky hair just pulling him ever closer if possible and I brought my tongue inside finding many different tastes in almost everywhere, but they were all so good.

**Kai's POV**

"I love you."

I said cuddling on his chest, until I felt his body tense. Did I do something wrong? I looked up at him, finding him looking back at me.

Why won't you say anything? Please say something like, I hate you, anything!

I guess I must have done it this time. He seems to hate me a lot now. I lowered my head fighting back my tears from coming as I apologised.

"I'm sorry."

But then I felt a warm hand on my chin, making me look up just to be drown in dark blue orbs. The next thing I knew, something was on my lips and it felt so good. A mix of safety, and love, and this weird taste was really good.

I felt him pull me closer and couldn't help but moan at this. His tongue came into my willingly opened mouth and I shivered my eyes closing tight, losing myself in this moment.

All I felt was his body pressed hard and close to mine, his hand caressing my hair and his tongue marking all of my mouth with his taste. I moaned again, bringing my arms around his neck.

I tried to let my tongue move against his but it made me arch. I never realised I was so sensitive there. I felt him smirk as he played with my tongue over and over, my cheeks were burning badly, I must look like a tomato by now.

Then he stopped moving his tongue and allowed me to taste him, and I eagerly did. It felt so good, but there was something wrong in this moment.

**End of Chapter 22**

**Chapter 23 – Shopping Problems**

**Normal POV**

Air was slapping their lungs with hot iron, forcing them both to pull away to breathe for hair, but their arms refused to let each other go.

"I love you too."

Tyson said, holding the alien boy to close to his chest with all his love. He felt so guilty for only today realise all his mistakes and make Kai go through all what he did just to be loved back.

Kissing his soft pale cheek as a silent apologise, Tyson pulled away from him, but held his hand with his tan one and proceed to walk.

"We better hurry to buy the stuff."

He said, smiling as he felt Kai hold his hand tight, while his other hand wrapped around his arm both walking as much as close as they could.

At the shopping maul, the new couple wasn't surprised at all to see all their friends, but it was a problem.

They were all eager to see what they were going to buy to each other and it was no easy task to buy something behind their back, so only a few managed to buy something without being seen.

Tyson sat at a coffee table sighing loudly.

"Man, I hate Christmas's Eve because of this."

He complained, resting his chin on his palm of his hand, feeling Kai's warmth as he sat next to him.

"So we can go to another maul."

He suggested, and Tyson shrugged.

"Sure, it'll be nice to be out of the town and these nosy guys here."

He said rather loudly smirking at a few of his friends who were near by.

"As if your one to talk, Tyson. Your just as excited as we all are."

Said Max joining them at the table with Brooklyn behind him. The red haired teen smiled at them in greeting.

"Hey Tyson it seems that you and Kai are finally an item."

He pinpointed looking at the couple blushing.

"Yeah we did, what about you and Maxie here?"

He asked jokingly, watching the way the blonde blushed badly. Brooklyn shook his head.

"He's such a bad boy in bed."

He said joining the joke, not realising how affected the blonde teen was.

"I bet mine's just as bad as Maxie."

Tyson teased watching how Kai turned so red he couldn't see where his red eyes were anymore.

"Oh cut that out you too."

Max complained with a sulk, making both Tyson and Brooklyn laugh.

"Sorry, didn't knew I upset you."

The red haired teen apologised, but Max looked away muttering a low 'Fine'.

Tyson sweatdroped at them, and decided to change the subject.

"So any luck with the presents?"

Their gloomy sigh was their answer.

"Ok, I see. Bad luck too huh?"

Tyson said cheerfully trying to cheer his friends, until he froze at a sigh on the other end.

**End of Chapter 23**

**Chapter 24 – Cursed Memories & A Promise**

**Normal POV**

His mouth shot open staring at something his friends couldn't possibly understand as they tried to look also.

"What's wrong Tyson?"

Kai asked tugging his sleeve, managing to earn his lover's attention.

"It's nothing, Kai. I'm just tired."

He said reassuringly, wrapping an arm around the dual haired teen while kissing his cheek.

"You better go back home Tyson."

Brooklyn suggested and Tyson nodded in agreement, standing up, with Kai clinging to him with concern. Tyson smiled down at him.

"Thanks lover."

He said watching as Kai blushed with a nod. He chuckled and pulling the teen closer to his chest with his arm, proceed to walk away waving at his friends.

"Wonder what he saw to be so pale."

Max muttered watching his blue haired friend leave the shopping maul.

**Tyson's POV**

Holding my Kai closer I walked out of the maul, wondering what was that that I just saw. I saw something light green.

No it wasn't something, it was someone with long green hair. Could it be Zeo?

I shook my head. No I've gotten over him. I have a new life now.

"Tyson are you sick?"

I heard Kai ask me as he brought his lips up to my forehead to feel it. I sighed and pulled him closer.

"I'm fine Kai. I just need rest that's all."

I said and kept walking. I have to be careful not to worry him with my problems. Especially a problem I'm trying to get over with still.

I sighed mentally. I have gotten over my hate towards Kai but I couldn't get over him. Ah what am I doing!

He's dead, gone, no more. That person I just saw was just a coincidence nothing else.

Without me notice, I arrived to the dojo and entered, walking to my main goal, my bed.

Lying on my soft bed I rolled over to allow Kai to come join me, and held him close to me. This promise I made to Zeo I'll make to you now, Kai.

I leaned down and whispered on his ear.

"I'll protect you no matter what, my love."

I smiled as I watched him blush and pulled his head up to claim his soft lips once again.

**End of Chapter 24 **

**Chapter 25 – The Shinning Eyes **

**Normal POV**

The next morning Tyson woke up before his new boyfriend, and walked downstairs allowing the teen to sleep a bit longer.

He sat on the couch with a loud 'flop', looking around himself. It was quiet in the house and no wonder. It was still 6 am.

With a sigh, the blue haired teen pondered on the cause of being awake so damn early in the morning, and the one at fault here was…

"Zeo…"

He said quietly looking up at the ceiling. Ever since he saw that person yesterday he couldn't think of anything else.

**Tyson's POV**

I though I was at least almost over this, but damn it how wrong I was. Just seeing someone that in coincidence is alike Zeo made my heart bump like crazy and making me more and more anxious of seeing him again, even if it's just a copy of some sort.

What am I saying!

I have Kai, we are boyfriends, I can't fall for someone who's supposed to be dead.

Not to mention I hurt Kai enough, and I gotta stop thinking about him.

"Tyson?"

I heard a familiar voice and looked at its direction spotting Kai sitting on the couch with a yawn.

I smiled at the sight he still acts like a kid.

"Good morning, Kai."

I said pulling him into a kiss, surprising him, but soon he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around him neck.

We stood like this until we needed air, but only our mouths separated. Our arms refused to let one another go.

"Good morning. Would you like breakfast?"

Kai said with his sweet voice and I shook my head, lying on the couch pulling him along with me.

"No, thanks. I'm very much confortable here."

I said caressing his hair watching as he cuddled on my chest with a content sigh. I gotta be with him all the time from now on. He can make me forget about Zeo and then I don't have to worry about hurting him anymore. Right?

But I think I'm forgetting about something…

Oh right we gotta go shopping and today I'm taking my sweetie out of this city to explore new places. Yeah we gonna enjoy ourselves and make up for all that time I wasted by sitting and sulking.

"Ok, Kai I changed my mind about that breakfast you offered me."

I said and he looked up smiling, as if expecting it from me. I smiled back

"We need energy because we are gonna shop today remember?"

His eyes lit up so bright I think they became Christmas lights rather than eyes, as he got up fast and run excitedly to the kitchen. Well I can't forget he's an alien so no wonder his eyes shine that much when he's happy.

This gotta be the most easiest way to see when someone's happy or not.

**End Chapter 25 **

**Chapter 26 – I Want Your Hat **

**Normal POV**

(AN : I don't know about japan's city so lets say Tyson lives in Bey-city, and they went to Tokyo, just imagine that Tokyo is a huge developed city and bey-city is an old city that haven't grow much because of the alien war, even though Tokyo grown that's cuz its richer. ').

"Remember kids, I want you here before 8!"

The red haired man yelled out loudly waving at his son, who shouted back.

"Dad, we are grown up we come the time we want!

Tyson said sticking his tongue out like a little kid, making the man roll his eyes muttering a 'sure you are.'.

"What you said!"

Tyson yelled, putting his hand behind his ear in hopes to hear better.

"Nothing, go on and have fun."

Ayakano yelled waving at them goodbye and walked back inside the old dojo. Tyson yelled back his goodbye and went over to Kai who was laughing hard at their yelling and smiled.

He loved that sound, and wrapped an arm around Kai's waits, kissing his cheek.

"So let's move on."

And the pair made their way to the train station, missing a pair of eyes watching them with incredible jealousy.

Inside the train, it would take at least 2 hours to reach their destination, so Tyson yawned loudly and sat on the large seats the train had.

And since usually the seats were empty because each person liked to sit on their own alone, Tyson lay down on the whole seat resting his head on Kais lap smiling up at the red eyed teen.

"I haven't asked you yet, but what you want for Christmas?"

Tyson asked looking up at his lover and noticed that his eyes stop shining, looking insecure.

With a smile the blue haired teen lift his hand up to hold Kai's chin and caress it.

"It's ok, whatever it is, I'll give it to you."

With that the red eyes shone back again and he said what made Tyson almost fall in shock.

"I want your hat."

**End Chapter 26**

**Chapter 27 – I Still Want It!**

**Tyson's POV**

I was utterly in shock!

He wanted MY HAT?

That hat that my dead brother given to me before his death?

It gotta be, that's the only hat I have in home. I stop using it when I start feeling for Kai so I'm not wearing it today, but…

Why he wants that hat?

Then I noticed his sad face looking away, murmuring a soft 'I'm sorry'.

Oh, no I hurt his feelings, but his fault. He knew how much I treasure that hat…

No wait, it's my fault, I encouraged him to tell me what he wanted and I promised I would give it to him, and I'm a man of my own word.

I got up in a sitting position and held his face gently in my hands making him look at me.

"I'm sorry, you just got me caught off guard. Of course you can have my hat Kai."

I told him watching as he hugged me tight in appreciation.

"Thank you!"

He nearly yelled and I held him close to my chest.

I didn't understand why he wanted that hat, but if he wants it that badly then he can have it.

He cuddled his head on my neck and I felt something poking me there but it must be just his hair.

Shrugging that off I held Kai close to me and we stayed like this for these two boring hours until we finally arrived Tokyo.

I ran out desperately, feeling my ass so sore from sitting for so long. Next time it will be me who's gonna use Kai as a pillow and not the other way around. Ouch it hurts, it feels like there's a lot of ants crawling there.

**Normal POV**

As Tyson was busy trying to get his blood circulation back on his butt, Kai was staring amazed at the white snow covered enormous city, filled with light everywhere, people rushing anywhere carrying coloured boxes, the kids nagging their parents to buy them stuff, the usual city mess, but for the alien boy it was a new world.

Tyson smiled watching his lover's amazed face, with his mouth hanging open with shock.

"Kai, your gonna catch flies that way."

Tyson warned holding his hand as he pulled his red eyed teen into the mess of people, holding him close just in case.

Kai without complaining wrapped his arms around Tyson and looked around fast, as if trying to memorize everything like this would be his first and last time on another place.

Tyson held his face still making him look at him and smiled.

"Don't be in a rush Kai. We will come here more times if you want."

The dual haired teen glomped him hard kissing his cheek in thanks, making Tyson chuckle.

What could go wrong today? Everything was just perfect.

And again they missed those jealous eyes on them.

**End Chapter 27**


	2. Chapter 28 I Saw You Again…

Title : Don't Hate Me…**Please!**

Chapter : 25?

Author : Dragona15

Email : : KaiTy

**Chapter 27 Reminder :**

**Normal POV**

"Don't be in a rush Kai. We will come here more times if you want."

The dual haired teen glomped him hard kissing his cheek in thanks, making Tyson chuckle.

What could go wrong today? Everything was just perfect.

And again they missed those jealous eyes on them.

Chapter 28 – I Saw You Again… Normal POV 

The day ended as soon as it had started, which surprised Tyson greatly when he looked at his watch. It showed 7 o'clock.

He and Kai were having so much fun they didn't notice time rushing past them, but luckily the couple had finished their shopping and were on their way back to their old hometown.

The blue haired teen sat on the train station benches as he put the huge amount of bags full of presents on the floor, sighing in relief.

"Ah, finally some rest."

He said helping his lover put his share of bags down, sitting next to Tyson.

"You think we are done with shopping?"

The dual haired teen, but his lover shrug his shoulders, bringing his arms behind his head while leaning on the seat.

"If we did forgot someone, we just apologise and buy something later."

He merely said, checking the time on his watch. Their train was late. Weird.

Kai leaned tiredly on Tyson, and they cuddled close fighting away the cold, while waiting.

After some minutes, it finally came, and Tyson got up rushing his bags ready on his hands, just in case he lost some on the way, or worse, lose their ride.

The blue haired teen heard Kai chuckle at him and smiled at the sound, and proceed to walk toward it, but someone got in his way surprising him in the progress.

"Whoah, hey.."

He half cried losing complete balance and landed on the person, both muttering in pain by hitting the cold hard floor.

"Tyson, you ok?"

Kai asked looking down at his lover lying on someone, the bags spread all over around them.

Tyson got up on his elbows rubbing his head and nodded at Kai, then looked down at whoever he just run by.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"I think so."

The male voice said, running his pale skinned hand through his green long locks of hair and looked directly into the blue haired teen.

Tyson stared in shock at the boy's green eyes, green hair, his whole face.

"Zeo?"

He stuttered, his whole body frozen. He could only hear his heartbeat pounding hard and fast on his ears, his blood freezing.

End Chapter 28 


	3. Chapter 29 Touching

Title : Don't Hate Me…**Please!**

Chapter : 25?

Author : Dragona15

Email : : KaiTy

**Chapter 28 Reminder :**

**Normal POV**

Tyson stared in shock at the boy's green eyes, green hair, his whole face.

"Zeo?"

He stuttered, his whole body frozen. He could only hear his heartbeat pounding hard and fast on his ears, his blood freezing.

Chapter 29 – Touching 

**Tyson's POV**

I couldn't move, my whole body refused to move, my eyes insisted on keep staring at his face. I can't believe it, this guy is so much alike Zeo in all physical ways.

This Zeo blinked his eyes in confusion at me.

"Hum, are you ok?"

He asked. His voice is just the same too. Oh no, I felt myself lean to him…I think I'm forgetting something here, but what the heck…

"AH!"

I suddenly screamed and jumped off Zeo when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and suddenly I remembered it. Kai. Oh no I forgot he was here.

I looked behind very nervously. Does he suspect?

"You ok Tyson?"

He said with his sweet voice filled with concern pulling me into his warm arms and I leaned on him.

I thought of telling him, but my mind refused even to think about it. What should I do? I want to forget about Zeo, but fate is just too cruel and makes a copy of him to torment me.

I hugged Kai tight on the verge of tears. I miss him so badly, but it's time for me to move on.

"Tyson, I'm here."

Kai said reassuringly and held me close rubbing my back. I sighed as I managed to stop my tears and simply leaned on him.

"Hey, the train is leaving, hurry up people!"

The man yelled at every lazy one his last warning, and I automatically got up bringing Kai up with me.

"We better go."

I told him, as he nodded and started to pick up the bags fast, but before I helped him I looked just sideways at this Zeo and muttered a soft sorry.

When he smiled reassuringly I looked away and pick up as much bags as I could and rushed into the train, barely registering Kai behind me.

**Normal POV**

The train started and yet again, two long hours back home, and this time the seats were almost all taken so the couple had to take turns on the seat

How stupid, they could just sit on each others lap, but the way Tyson was always spacing out, made the dual haired teen somewhat hesitant to say so.

He noticed how weird Tyson had been acting ever since he seen something on the other day they went shopping and was afraid that if he did something wrong, the blue haired teen could…hurt him again?

Kai shook his head. He didn't wanted to remember the pain he went through, but he knew Tyson's temper and never dared to test it to it's maximum, nor minimum.

So he just stayed silent, always waiting for Tyson to wake up from whatever he was thinking and give him attention.

End of Chapter 29 


End file.
